


Look At Those Hips (Get Your Sexy On)

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [17]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon finds the chocolate syrup and Ryan gets ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Those Hips (Get Your Sexy On)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://xelfishax.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xelfishax.livejournal.com/)**xelfishax** 's prompt: One where all the boys (panic/tyv) want ice cream, but they only have chocolate syrup? ...and a bed?

"We don't have any ice cream, fuck."

Ryan came up behind Brendon standing in the open door of the fridge, looking over his shoulder. "There's chocolate syrup."

Grinning, Brendon grabbed the syrup bottle and closed the door, turning around to peck Ryan lightly on the cheek. "Thanks, Ry."

As Brendon trotted off to his room, hips swaying provocatively, Ryan watched, enraptured. Only when Brendon was out of sight did Ryan notice that he wasn't the only one watching.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryan asked skeptically, still staring at the last point where Brendon's ass had been.

"Brendon alone plus chocolate syrup equals a really big mess?" Spencer offered weakly.

"Brendon plus chocolate equals no sleep for any of us tonight," Jon muttered.

"No, no," Ryan began, finally turning to look at the two scruffy-chinned men. "I was thinking more along the lines of Brendon plus chocolate syrup plus a bed."

"Equals...?" Jon prompted cluelessly.

"...No, plus the three of us," Spencer added, catching on to Ryan's train of thought.

"Equals?" Ryan pushed, looking pointedly at Jon.

"...Orgy?" Jon tried hopefully, an expectant look on his face.

A sly smirk crept onto Ryan's face, Spencer's and Jon's following close behind. "Now you've got it."

"Let's go!" Spencer stage whispered, getting up and pulling Jon to his feet before following Ryan down to Brendon's room. Ryan knocked on the closed door when they reached it, Spencer already pressed against Jon's chest, their tongues down each other's throats.

"Yes?" came Brendon's reply, his voice calm and much too quiet to be normal.

Ryan opened the door and was about to propose his idea when he froze, eyes glued to the naked Brendon lying on the bed before him.

Brendon grinned knowingly. "Took you guys long enough," he purred, trailing a hand up his thigh to his cock, hard and flushed, and giving it one quick stroke. "I was just about to do it alone."

Tearing his shirt off, Ryan pounced on his singer, Jon and Spencer mere seconds behind.

"We know better than to leave you alone for too long."  



End file.
